sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Dario Faye
| cityofbirth = Dakar | countryofbirth = Senegal | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward / Winger | currentclub = Rivergate | clubnumber = 20 | youthyears = 2007-2011 2011-2014 2014-2015 | youthclubs = Rivergate Metz SGFASOE | years = 2014- 2014-2015 2015-2016 | clubs = Rivergate → Rivergate II → Carlisle (loan) | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2018- | nationalteam = St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Dario Wahid Faye (born July 28, 1997) is a Senegalese-Gregorian professional footballer who plays as a striker, winger and attacking midfielder. He plays for Rivergate in League A and for the St. Gregory national team. Faye was born in Dakar, the capital of Senegal. At the age of 9, he and his family moved to St. Gregory and settled in the west coast city of Rivergate. Club career Carlisle Faye spent the 2015-16 season with Carlisle F.C. of League C, where he recorded 14 goals in 29 appearances, including three multi-goal games, one of which saw him net a hat-trick in a 3-3 draw at Barbarians on March 6, 2016. His efforts helped Carlisle to a 3rd-place finish and a berth in the promotion playoffs against Black Lions; despite Faye scoring a goal in the second leg, Carlisle lost the tie 3-2 on aggregate and remained in League C. Return to Rivergate At the conclusion of his loan spell on July 1, 2016, Faye returned to Rivergate. He made his senior debut early in 2016-17, appearing as a second half substitute in a 5-0 win at rivals Midland International on November 2, 2016. He made only 8 appearances for River that season. 2017-18 started slowly for Faye as he managed only one assist in the first half of the season, but broke out in the second half with his first League A goal – a late winner against Union Town on January 27, 2018 – then another five in the final months of the season. That included his first career hat-trick, scored in a 3-1 win at Zane Hills on April 27. Faye found himself in the starting eleven early in 2018-19 following an injury to Alcimar Marciano, the team's starting left wing. Faye opened his account for the season in a 3-1 win over FC Chapman on October 21, and followed that up with a goal at Forest United on October 30 and a brace at home against Zane Hills – his fourth and fifth goals against that club in just two matches. International career Although born in Senegal and eligible to represent their national team, Faye declared in 2016 that he would prefer to represent St. Gregory as he had lived in the territory since childhood and considered it his home. Although he missed his country's trip to the 2018 FIFA World Cup, Faye was selected for international duty for the first time in November 2018 for a friendly against Tajikistan following his strong start to 2018-19. Category:Player pages Category:Rivergate F.C. players Category:Sugartown F.C. players Category:SGFA School of Excellence alumni Category:St. Gregory national team players Category:People from Rivergate Category:People from Senegal